Recently, the role played by computer systems in society is increasing, the configuration thereof is becoming more complicated, and the amount of processing data is also increasing. Moreover, in such computer systems, further improvement in processing speed and improvement of reliability are demanded. Therefore, in order to cope with such a request, a computer system in which a plurality of computers cooperates with each other to perform processing with respect to one processing request has been adopted.
However, in the case where such a plurality of computers cooperates with each other to execute processing corresponding to one processing request, if a problem such as a processing delay occurs, it is difficult to specify which computer causes the problem. Therefore, as a technique for analyzing the operation status of respective computers when the plurality of computers cooperates with each other to execute processing, the following technique has been proposed. That is to say, in a configuration in which the processing is derived (distributed) from one computer (computer 1) to another computer (computer 2), the computer 1 generates statistical information of processing in its own apparatus and stores the information. On the other hand, the computer 2 generates statistical information of processing in its own apparatus, and to the generated statistical information, adds information indicating that the processing is distributed from the computer 1, and stores this information. Then at a stage of analyzing the operation status of these computers, the pieces of statistical information stored in respective computers are associated with each other (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-28326).
However in such a technique, it becomes a prerequisite that the statistical information has already been generated and stored for each computer at the stage of analyzing the operation status of the computers. That is to say, analysis is performed based on the statistical information, which has been obtained by the repeated execution of the processing and stored for each computer. Therefore, operation status of each of the computers 1 and 2 cannot be specified in the respective processing with respect to each one of the processing requests, as described below.
For example, in the above technique, it is assumed that a cause of delay in each computer is analyzed in a case when the processing time performed by the computer 1 and the computer 2 in cooperation with each other is 1 ms. In this case, it is assumed that as a result of generation of the statistical information on each computer, the computer 1 can specify that cause A accounts for 60% and cause B accounts for 40% as the probability occupied by each cause of delay. On the other hand, it is assumed that the computer 2 can specify that cause C accounts for 20% and cause D accounts for 80%. From these pieces of information, the cause of delay in each computer can be respectively specified as statistical results for a plurality of processing. However, for example, in one processing in which cause A has occurred in the computer 1, it cannot be specified what cause of delay has occurred in the computer 2 that has executed this processing in cooperation with the computer 1, because the statistical information has been generated beforehand for each computer.
Thus, according to the technique, although the operation status of each computer can be analyzed respectively, combined analysis of the status of the plurality of computers is difficult, and there is a limitation to the contents that can be analyzed.